


The Victor

by aestivali



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: In another world, Garrosh succeeded.





	The Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Anduin, once the king of Stormwind, was thrown at Garrosh's feet in chains.

"Look at this pathetic little creature," Garrosh called to the assembled orcs. "Hopeless."

"There is always hope," said Anduin, struggling to stand.

"Still defiant, eh?" chuckled Garrosh, taking Anduin's chin in one massive hand.

"I am not afraid to die," declared Anduin, voice level.

A wicked gleam crept into Garrosh's eyes, and he leaned in close. "Who said I was going to kill you?"

Anduin swallowed.

"I don't need a martyr, boy," said Garrosh, using one sharp fingernail to rip open Anduin's shirt. "I need an example."


End file.
